The Fire and Flames
by Friskyhunter
Summary: This will be my first story here, it will focus on the journey of my OC Spartan II, the story will happen along with the events of the Fall of Reach during Halo Reach, it is a slight alternate tale, Noble team will appear along with a female Noble Six, I plan for this to have many chapters but we will see how far I will take it.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire and the Flames

¨We knew the day would come. They found our fortress among the stars. The Covenant came to Reach. They burned the planet, killing millions, and when Reach fell...there was nothing left between them and Earth, but you survived and carried on the fight for our survival.¨

July 20th 2552, five days before the Fall of Reach began, the UNSC Winter's Grasp came out of slip space above the planet Reach, carrying the usual payload of supplies and new prototype weapons for testing on the planet.

¨All hands on deck and prepeare for atmospheric entry, we are coming in for landing in ten minutes¨ Captain Daniels ordered on the bridge, everyone scurried in an orderly fashion to their posts, the ship began its descent ¨Send a mesage to Swordbase that we are incoming and ready to dock, Private Johnson, go tell him to get ready¨ he ordered ¨Yes sir!¨ Johnson replied with a salute, heading to the crews quarters.

In his room he sat, going over his MA37, making sure everything is as it should be as someone knocks on the door ¨Excuse me Sergeant, but we are coming in for landing in about seven minutes, the Captain has requested your presence¨ he heard from outside as he stood up, his armor and weapons all ready to go ¨I'll be up in a few¨ he answered as he strapped his rifle to his back, stretching a little before heading out the door and up to the bridge.

¨Ah Spartan Jacob, glad you could make it, we are nearly to the planets surface, I have been informed to send you directly to Doctor Halsey as soon as we land¨, the name made Jacob look the Captain in the eyes through his helmet, it took a few seconds before he responded ¨Understood Sir¨ he replied, a short salute followed ¨Don't look so mellow son, I am sure it's only a journey recap, just wonder what she will think about the changes you made to her armor¨ the Captain chuckled a little.

Jacob was wearing pretty standard Mark IV armor, but he had his colored black, along with a pletora of hidden knives around the armor ¨I am sure she will give me a mouthfull as she always does sir¨ he said.

The ship continued a steady descent, Jacob drifted off into his thoughts, he remembered every battle he had been in since his ¨Conscription¨ into the Spartan II program, all the lives and comrades lost, he squeezed his hands at the thought, out of all the Spartans that survived the augmentation, he was perhaps the worst of them, Halsey had never looked or spoken to him favorably once, even so his siblings always backed him up, especially Kelly and Linda.

As the ship came into the docking station he snapped back into reality, giving the Captain and the crew a salute before he dissembarked, heading towards the labs and the scolding he was sure he would get ¨If only the others where here...*sigh*¨ he thought as he walked on his way.

As he entered the Swordbase facility he could allready feel the soldiers and personels eyes fall on him, he could make out some small talk between some of them ¨Isn't that the psycho that charged headfirst into that Covenant supply escort on his own?¨ one woman said to another ¨Yes that's him, they say he did it all armed only with a pistol and a knife, leaving nothing alive...I wonder why they keep someone as crazy as him arou-..¨ she was cut off by a guard hushing them quietly as Jacob looked over at them, but he shrugged it off and kept going upstairs ¨People are as friendly as ever I see...¨ he thought to himself as he reached the Lab door, he braced himself for what was to come, speaking with his ¨Mother¨ was never an easy affair.

The door opened and he stepped inside, behind a glass wall she stood with her back turned to him ¨Spartan 0709 reporting for debriefing¨ he said crossing his arms and watching for a response, she didn't even turn to face him ¨About time Jacob, you are late as ever...if only you where more like John and th-..¨ she was immideatly cut off by an angry remark ¨Don't start with that shit again Mom, John was always your favorite, you always looked at him and the others as your little perfect children, we have not seen each other for years and you start off with that?! Oh I know why, I was always the one you despised, so I never understood why you even had me around for the program even...¨ he stopped himself from saying anything more, she didn't turn or say anything.

He removed his helmet to reveal his face, he had brown hair and a rough looking beard, a few scars also littered his face, one streaked across his right eye, having scrapped across his eye lid and down his cheek ¨You won't even look at me anymore, even after everything I have done for humanity!¨ he yelled one again in an angry voice, still she did not turn around ¨...That will be all then Jacob, I have arranged a station for you here on Reach, solo as you prefer..¨ she said in a controlled voice, Jacob headed off and out of the room, putting his helmet back on, storming off.

¨Doctor Halsey was it necessary to handle it like that?¨ the resident AI asked her ¨...He never needed me, he is strong and self-sufficient, but I have always looked out for him, even if he does not know it himself¨ she responds, heading deeper into the lab again.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The long wait before the plunge

July 21st 2552, four days before the Fall of Reach.

Remote mountain camp site next to lake Illmina, designated Lost Harbor.

A pelican flew in early in the morning carrying a few crates of food and ammo, alongside its sole passanger Spartan Jacob, the morning air was fresh and relaxing, as the pelican touched down to deliver its contents the few soldiers who where stationed at this base took notice as the back ramp dropped, certainly they where shocked to see a Spartan step out of the aircraft and they simply kept staring but turned their heads when they could feel him look their way ¨..Great..more of the silent welcome again...¨ Jacob thought to himself cracking his neck a little after the long flight, as the pelican was unloaded he headed for the command building, the outpost wasn't very big for a military camp, a few buildings and workshops, barracks and radio transponders where mostly all of it with the exception of the docks which was its most otustanding feature.

Stepping inside Jacob was greeted to the sight of several officers standing around a holo map, his presence didn't go unoticed ¨Ah welcome Spartan!¨ a rather cheerful voice rang from the opposite side of the holo board, a woman of what looked like British descent hailed him and immideatly headed over to shake his hand, Jacob was careful not to crush her hand as he was considerably larger than her ¨Spartan 0709, reporting for duty Ma'm¨ he replied to her as he shook her hand ¨Welcome to Lost Harbor Spartan Jacob, we have anticipated your arrival here for some time now, I am Captain Linda Caldwell pleased to meet you, hopefully we can co-operate well together¨ she said with a smile, the two other officers who where men didn't greet him so openly or friendly, it just went to a simple nod and grunt from both of them.

¨Perhaps Ma'm but.. and I hope I am not overstepping here I was kind of promised a solo position by Doctor Halsey¨ he said and Captain Caldwell nodded ¨Aye yes that was true but it seems Doctor Halsey has been overuled by Lord Hood, it was by his orders that you be stationed here¨ she replied and a sign of discomfort appeared on Jacobs face though hidden by his helmet ¨...I see Ma'm, I understand¨ he said shortly, Captain Caldwell went oer to the holo board and opened a file ¨Though your personel file is heavily censored I was given clearance to view the true full file by Lord Hood as I got news of your re-assignement to us here, you have a record of going rogue, ignoring orders from officers and walking headlong into what people would call a suicide meat grinder instead of retreating when told to, I heard the story of what happened on Revenant station, I hope something like that will not happen here, do you understand Sergeant?¨ she explained to him, he simply nodded.

A couple of hours later after a long debriefing he emerged from the command building and headed for what would be his new bunk house, he was set up in waht looked like an old farm house, he remembered vaguely one he had seen before on Earth but this one was worn and run down, he stepped up unto the porch and the planks creaked and cracked beneath him as he walked carefully, opening the rickety door he found the house mostly covered in vines ¨Well I best get to work then¨ he said to himself and sat his stuff down in the corner, he started to work on removing the vines and other plant material from the old livingroom, he continued to work late into the evening and had gotten all the plant material out before starting to reinforce the old floor ¨It ain't gonna be perfect but atleast it will work¨ it was an odd skill for a Spartan to have but then again he had always been an odd ball amongst all of his siblings, he had always respected the ordinary man and the hard work he put into each day, it was something that garnered him wierd looks and comments from others.

As he finished putting up his bunk it was allready late in the evening, many of the soldiers on the base where still up and enjoyed a quiet game of cards, some of them would sit and discuss the new arrival ¨So what do you think of the freak that arrived today?¨ one said ¨You shouldn't talk like that man, they say Spartans can rip an Elite in two with their bare hands¨ another one said shaking until the last one spit on the ground ¨Well have you two heard the story about this guy, supposedly he was responsible for that massacre on Revenant, two entier covenant squads of Elite Zealots wiped out in a few minutes, they even said he did it after ignoring orders to retreat, real wild card that one¨ he said chuckling to himself but stiffend up after he heard a familiar voice behind himself ¨Ahem and what are we discussing here gentlemen?¨ Captain Caldwell asked ¨N-nothing sir!¨ they all said and stood up saluting ¨Good, while they may be different I believe Spartans are our best hope for surviving the Covenant, after Harvest and the rest...we need heroes men, now get some sleep¨ she said and walked off to her quarters, leaving the soldiers to pick up their stuff and head to their bunks.

Jacob lay in his bunk and thought to himself ¨Tomorow is another day, prehaps this won't be so bad afterall..¨ he thought as he fel asleep, but what would he think at what lay ahead..

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

First Blood

Four days later...

Lost Harbor, Lake Illmina

Over the last few days things had changed very little around Lost Harbor, except for the weather, it went from fine and sunny to cold and rainy quickly, most of the soldiers where complaining as usual and kept their distance from Jacob unless necessecity to interact showed itself, he was still an officer and they had to pay their respects even if they where a bit incensire.

A few combat drills had been planned for today but the heavy rain had halted the plans though personal workouts where encouraged, Jacob sat on the porch of his ¨Bunk House¨ and watched silently as the rain continued to fall, it was very quiet despite raining ¨I wonder what the weather is like on Earth right now, id really like to see her again sometime..-¨ he thought to himself before being cut off by the loudspeakers of the camp ¨Spartan Jacob please report to the ops building¨ it was Captain Caldwell's voice, she always had a strict but calm tone that seemed to sit well with the men, he pushed himself up and headed over to the ops building.

Captain Caldwell was in the middle of a call with a higher up as he entered the building, he quietly waited for her to finish before announcing himself, several minutes passed but the call ended atlast ¨You called Captain¨ he said and saluted ¨Ah yes Spartan, I just recieved new orders regarding you from command, a Spartan team is being deployed to check out Visegrad Relay as the area has gone silent with soldiers missing, they think it might be an inssurection plot, therefore you are hereby re-assigned to aid Noble Team in any way possible¨ she said with a simple nod ¨Yes Ma'am, when will I be shipping out?¨ he asked ¨Your pelican is inbound and will take you to the relay, from there you are to join up with Noble Team and aid them anyway you can¨ she answered and recieved a nod and salute in return.

As they finished their talk his Pelican arrived ¨Good luck Spartan, trust me when I say that I believe in you¨ her words came as a suprise to him and stirred a small smile on his lips, giving her a nod he ventured outside, strapping his rifle to his back and boarding the Pelican, taking off swiftly he gave the camp a salute before the backhatch closed.

Twenty minutes later...

The Pelican closed in on the Relay and he could see that Noble Team was pinned down at the entrance to the Relay, the Covenant had come to reach.

¨Drop me off behind the Covenant forces, then get yourselves out of here¨ he ordered the pilots, he readied his weapons as the backhatch dropped and the aircraft slowed down, he jumped straight out of the back and in amongst the enemy, shooting down several Kigyar and Grunts as he came down, now completly focused on the task at hand he continued to fight his way through to Noble Team.

¨What the-..¨ Emile bursted as he saw Covenant combatants dropping from an attack from behind, it didn't take long before the force was mostly decimated, a lone elite grabbed his sword and ran up the ramp towards whatever was attacking them, only to hear a scream and then sudden silence ¨Looks like backup has arrived¨ Commander Carter said as Jacob walked into sight, he headed down to them to group up.

¨Spartan 0709 reporting for assistance sir¨ he announced as he got up to them only to get a big arm around his shoulder in a brother like hug, who was it but none other than Jorge, the big hearted brother who always was there to support others ¨Brother it has been some time since I last saw you¨ he said to Jacob ¨Aye it has been a long time¨ he returned to Jorge, Emile and Jun looked at them strangely ¨Jorge and Spartan Jacob here where both part of the Spartan II program, brothers if you could say¨ Catherine said slightly amused.

¨Allright people let's bring our heads back to the mission, we still need to get this relay back up and running aswell as recover any assets, Spartan JAcob I assume you kan work with a team?¨ he asked ¨Yes sir, it won't be a problem¨ he said, atleast not with Jorge it wouldn't be a problem, Jacob did notice the black armored female Spartan who for the most part stayed quiet he gave her a glance only to recieve a nod in response ¨Good then you, Jorge and Six take point, we need to find the terminal¨ Carter ordered.

The team proceeded carefully into the interior of the bulding, with power down it was very dark and potentialy very dangerous, Jorge and Jacob worked very syncronized with each other old habits still hung on after the training during the program, as they proceeded inwards they came upon the relay control room, a dead scientist by the looks of it and a wounded soldier where found inside, everyone scanned the room for threats while Carter and Catherine went over the bodies and terminals, Jorge found a scared girl under a staircase hiding, he tried to help her as he would always do, being a man of the people so to speak.

Suddenly as everything seemed fine three Elites wielding energy blades ambushed the group, Six was pushed to the ground and almost got pierced by one of them, Jacob kicked him off before taking aim, the elites managed to secure the wounded soldier as a hostage as they made their escape ¨Jacob, Six go after them and flush them out¨ Carter ordered.

Jacob and Six rushed after them, closing a door behind themselves they ran into more Kigyar and Grunts, mowing their way through them they barely managed to catch up to two of the elites, what ensued was a two on two death match, neither side giving an inch as it turned into hand to hand combat Jacob pulled out his knife and watched the Elite do the same, they crossed blades a few times until Jacob managed to plant his in the skull of his enemy, Six maanged just well and shotgunned the Elite down.

Though they didn't manage to save the soldiers life as he was executed before they got to him, they returned to Carter and the others giving each other a nod of respect, with everything they could do done, the group extracted from the area and headed home for debriefing at Sword Base.

To be continued...


End file.
